Sasuke the drama queen & boifrendio
by bigpieceofshit
Summary: Sztuka... OOC... Najbardziej... . .dramatyczne...jak. . .tylko... .się...dało... Sasuke x Dio, jedyny słuszny pairing


Sasuke siedział na ławce nad brzegiem morza już drugą godzinę. Lód, który trzymał w ręku rozpuścił się i spływał powoli po jego dłoni Był przekonany, że po zabiciu własnego brata, który zamordował cały jego klan, poczuje coś w rodzaju ulgi, że ciężar dźwigany od wielu lat w końcu spadnie z jego barków. Póki co, nie czuł nic poza słodką mazią o smaku truskawek ściekającą mu po palcach. Uderzyła go myśl, że pozbywając się Itachi'ego, on również przyczynił się do całkowitego wybicia klanu Uchiha. Zamknął oczy.

Silna dłoń szturchnęła go w ramię. Sasuke podniósł głowę i zauważył, że plaża opustoszała, musiało być już dosyć późno. Najwidoczniej przysnął. Następnie spojrzał na postać stojącą przed nim. Był to postawny mężczyzna, który przypominał mu trochę Naruto po tuningu. Ale tylko trochę. Stał wyprostowany, a na jego twarzy widniała arogancja. Gdy zauważył, że Sasuke gapi się na niego, uniósł swoją idealną brew i pochylił się.

\- Zejdź z tej ławki. - Powiedział znudzonym głosem. - Muszę gdzieś posadzić swój perfekcyjny tyłek.

\- Co? - Mruknął Sasuke. - Jest tu mnóstwo innych ławek. Idź gdzie indziej.

\- Ale ja chcę usiąść na tej. Zejdź.

Sasuke nie miał zamiaru się z niej ruszać. Co za buntownik. Blondyn najwyraźniej to zauważył, bo prychnął i złapał chłopca za kołnierz. Przysunął do niego twarz.

\- Mógłbym wyrwać ci obydwie nogi i rzucić tobą na drugi brzeg morza, ale jestem w dobrym nastroju, więc tego nie zrobię. - Wycedził. - Znaj moje dobre serce. tej ławki.

Sasuke zignorował groźby mężczyzny. Zauważył, że ma on na szyi ogromną szramę. Wyglądało to trochę, jakby głowa i reszta ciała zostały w tym miejscu złączone w jakiś sposób. Oczywiście, gdyby to w ogóle było możliwe. Sasuke odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na księżyc odbijający się w wodzie. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko szum morza. Przez chwilę.

\- WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY - Ryknął blondyn i brutalnie zepchnął Sasuke z ławki.

Sasuke podniósł się i, nie będąc w stanie wymyślić czegoś bardziej dramatycznego, usmarował twarz swojego oprawcy roztopionym lodem. Mężczyzna napiął mięśnie prawej ręki i zamachnął się. Sasuke nie byłby w stanie uniknąć tego ciosu, jego przeciwnik był zbyt szybki, a chłopiec stał w bardzo niekorzystnym dla siebie miejscu, więc tylko zamknął oczy i czekał na uderzenie. Czekał. I czekał. Otworzył jedno oko, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje. Blondyn stał z zamkniętymi oczami i cicho mamrotał do siebie pod nosem.

\- Spokojnie, Dio, spokojnie. Ten dzieciak nic nie zrobił. Nie musisz go krzywdzić. Wdech, wydech.

Wyglądało to dość komicznie, biorąc pod uwagę jego twarz umazaną różową mazią. Sasuke chrząknął. Gdy mężczyzna popatrzył w jego stronę, ten wyciągnął do niego dłoń z chusteczką. Dio, bo tak najwyraźniej nazywał się blondyn, spojrzał podejrzliwie na przedmiot, ale przyjął go i zaczął wycierać sobie twarz. Gdy skończył, zatopił się w myślach, chyba zastanawiał się, czy może jednak powinien spuścić Sasuke łomot.

\- Nie żeby coś, ale możesz najzwyczajniej usiąść na tej ławce obok mnie. - Powiedział chłopiec przerywając ciszę. - Bo widzę, że chyba nie odpuścisz.

\- Mhm. - Mruknął Dio i elegancko usiadł obok niego.

Sasuke z powrotem zatopił się w myślach. Po raz kolejny przeanalizował fakt, że jego brat nie żyje. Zastanawiał się, czy uczucie pustki, które pojawiło się po zabiciu Itachi'ego, kiedyś zniknie. Z jednej strony nienawidził tego człowieka, ale był on też niegdyś najbardziej kochaną i zaufaną osobą, jaką Sasuke kiedykolwiek miał. Jego wewnętrzny słowotok został przerwany przez Dio.

\- Co ci jest? - Spytał pozornie obojętnym głosem. - Jeśli dalej będziesz wbijał palce w te swoje nóżki, to najpewniej przedziurawisz je na wylot.

Dio miał rację, Sasuke nieświadomie zaczął wciskać paznokcie w swoje uda. Zdarzało mu się to, gdy był zdenerwowany.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Odpowiedział Sasooke, który jest really cool i nie może pokazać, że coś go trapi.

\- Żyję zdecydowanie za długo, żeby nie rozpoznać, kiedy kimś miotają emocje. - Odparł Dio z złośliwym uśmiechem. - Co, matkę ci zabili?

\- Blisko, brata. Dokładniej, to sam go zabiłem. Ja, Sasuke Uchiha, przyczyniam się do zniknięcia mojego klanu. Pięknie.

Dio najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, bo jego uśmieszek trochę zbladł. Oparł się wygodniej na ławce i spojrzał w niebo.

\- Witaj w klubie, ja swojego też kiedyś zabiłem. - Powiedział. - Ale, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie żałuję tego.

\- Kto powiedział, że j a żałuję? - Prychnął Sasuke. - Ten frajer zasłużył na to.

\- Skoro jesteś aż tak zadowolony z tego, co mu zrobiłeś, dlaczego siedzisz tutaj od kilku godzin i rozpaczasz nad swoim marnym życiem? - Spytał Dio.

\- Czy ty naprawdę nie masz nic innego do roboty, niż wielogodzinne obserwowanie losowych ludzi zauważonych na plaży? - Odparł Sasuke, unikając zagłębiania się w temat. - Serio, to trochę dziwne.

\- Gdybym miał coś nazwać ,,trochę dziwnym'', to raczej byłoby to twoje rozczulanie się nad sobą. - Rzucił blondyn, przeciągając się. - Nie masz już brata. Nie musisz się z nim użerać. Zakładając, że nie masz więcej rodzeństwa, jesteś teraz jedynym synkiem mamusi.

\- Nie mam matki. - Powiedział chłopiec i westchnął. - Leży w grobie od dobrych paru lat.

\- Taaaaak? - Dio uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ja też! Co z k.

Sasuke wstał i odszedł bez słowa. Nie był w nastroju na użeranie się z tym gnojem. Skierował się w stronę ścieżki, która przez las prowadziła do pobliskiego miasta. Nie było żadnych ludzi. Trudno się dziwić, o tak późnej porze raczej nie chodzi się na plażę. Chcąc nie chcąc, myśli Sasuke znów skupiły się wokół jego brata. Tak bardzo nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Nie powinien chyba żałować zabicia go, przecież myśl o tym była jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała go przy życiu przez ostatnie kilka lat. Poczuł łzy napływające do oczu. Podszedł do zapuszczonej, nieczynnej już budki z lodami i uderzył w nią z całej siły. Oparł głowę o jej ścianę i stał tam, szlochając. Poczuł szturchnięcie i, gdy się odwrócił, zauważył Dio wyciągającego w jego stronę chusteczkę, tą samą, którą wcześniej starł roztopione lody ze swojej twarzy.

\- Wybacz, nie mam innej. - Powiedział, patrząc w innym kierunku.

Sasuke wziął chusteczkę i, starając się nie zostawić nigdzie lodów, wytarł w nią łzy.

\- Czy ty mnie śledziłeś? - Spytał Sasuke, powstrzymując szloch.

\- Po prostu szedłem w tym samym kierunku. Jakbyś nie zauważył, to jest jedyna ścieżka w okolicy, która prowadzi do miasta. - Odparł Dio.

\- Anta baka. - Powiedział Sasuke i wybuchnął płaczem.

Dio nie bardzo wiedział, co ma zrobić w tej sytuacji, więc po prostu poklepał go po ramieniu. Sasuke niespodziewanie podszedł bliżej niego i z impetem oparł głowę o niezwykle sugoi muskularny tors Dio. Sklejone żelem włosy Sasuke kłuły blondyna w podbródek, a na jego koszulce pojawiły się smarki przyklejonego do niego chłopaka.

\- Trochę lodów zostało na koszulce. - Powiedział Sasuke przytłumionym przez materiał głosem.

\- Err, jak ci było… Sasuke, tak? Skoro twój lód najwidoczniej nie zniknie z moich ubrań, wiszę ci jednego. - Wymamrotał Dio. - W takim razie muszę ci go odkupić. Może jutro. Najlepiej o dwudziestej.

\- Ty chory stalkerze. Nigdzie nie idę. - Odpowiedział z oburzeniem Sasuke.

\- Przyjdź tu jutro, albo wyssę ci krew.

Sasuke odsunął się, spojrzał na niego z wyraźną konfuzją na twarzy i pokiwał powoli głową.

To wszystko obserwował z daleka Hol Horse. Pojedyńcza łza splynęła po jego policzku, gdy zobaczył, jak jego odwieczny crush umawia się z innym chłopcem.


End file.
